zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Mala's constructs
Mala Reid possesses several sentient crystal constructs that aid her in battle. These constructs are of her own creation and are able to think and move on their own - though they cannot speak - something that Demon Sorcerers cannot normally do because they lack human ingenuity, passion and creativity. Mala can summon these constructs to aid her in battle and they dissolve when inactive. Like Mala, all her constructs have bright red, demonic eyes. Normally, the constructs require orders from Mala before acting, but to her surprise during the events of City Shadows, they acted entirely on their own to secure the Winged Unicorn Coin when the Shadow Strikers were unable to do so. Pearl Mala's first and most powerful sentient construct is a light pink rabbit that she named Pearl. Pearl's creation was largely accidental, as Mala woke up and discovered Pearl before her after she had a dream about rabbits. It was with Pearl's creation that Mala discovered she could create sentient constructs in the first place and her continued practice allowed her to create additional constructs. Unlike the other constructs Mala can forge, Pearl does not dissolve away when inactive and always remains by Mala's side. She is Mala's loyal companion and devoted protector, immediately shifting into her battle form when she senses danger or when Mala is hurt or even insulted. Pearl has shown her devotion to Mala time and time again in battle by protecting her from harm and even saving her life. Pearl is highly proficient in close combat, complimenting Mala's lack thereof, and is incredibly fast and strong. Pearl has not only displayed a strong protective instinct - it being the only circumstance where she would act without a previous order from Mala - Pearl has also displayed exceptional leadership among the other constructs, leading a crystal wolf and crow in an assault against Daolon Wong. Crystal wolves Mala can generate a pack of light blue crystal wolves. These wolves can act as ground support for Mala when she is overwhelmed by a large number of enemies. They are swift and powerful, armed with razor sharp claws and fangs. They are not as strong as Pearl, but can easily overwhelm a single target by working together. One of these wolves accompanied Pearl in their assault against Daolon Wong. Interestingly enough, the wolves largely resemble Lang Yan in her wolf form. Crystal crows Mala can generate a murder of light purple crystal crows. These crows can act as aerial support for Mala. They are fast fliers, armed with razor sharp beaks and talons. They are the weakest and smallest of Mala's constructs but make up for their shortcomings with their numbers and speed. Unlike the wolves and Pearl, the crows do not fixate on a single target at a time and instead move through the field of battle striking as many opponents as they can before retreating to avoid counterattacks. When not in battle, they have a habit of convening around Mala while perched atop higher structures during which they keep a suspicious eye on anyone with Mala. One of these crows accompanied Pearl in their assault against Daolon Wong. Crystal dragon Some time later, Mala developed and mastered the ability to create a giant, aqua green colored crystal dragon. Unlike with her wolves and crows, she can only create one at a time largely due to its massive size and power. The dragon's fighting abilities have yet to be seen, but it acts primarily as a form of long distance transportation for Mala and her friends. She later called upon her crystal dragon once more in order to defeat Wei Gong of the Shadow Legion, during the group's siege of Los Angeles. During the battle, Drago combined his power with the dragon, allowing it to blast Wei Gong with an electric attack. Category:Weapons Category:A to Z Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters